


closing time

by ohmyloey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Especially Soonyoung, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, House Party, Loving Lee Chan hours [ON], M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mirror Sex, Miscommunication, Morning After, Pining, Slight Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao, Smut, The members are here to love and support Lee Chan, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloey/pseuds/ohmyloey
Summary: “Hey, just so you know we’re closing for the evening, it’s time to pack up.” Chan calls out to the studio, but doesn’t hear anything in response. He repeats himself again, but still there’s nothing, so he decides to walk into the studio, hoping to find out where the last patron could have possibly gone without checking out at the front desk.“No problem.” A voice calls out from behind him, causing him to jump and partly scream at the voice he didn’t expect to be hearing. Laughter soon ensues from the other, and an all but familiar laugh races into Chan’s ear, and he immediately begins to feel his heart race.That’s his laugh. Kwon Soonyoung’s laugh. The last person right now Chan wants to see.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	closing time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! ❀ Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Welcome to this fic that has been sitting in my drafts since 2018 (the year I started stanning Seventeen), and now nearly two years later, I've finally gotten the courage to debut this piece of work to the world. God, time flies! Soonyoung and Chan's relationship is probably my favourite to write out of all the relationships in Seventeen, so if you enjoy this one, please look for some more in the possible future! ♡ 
> 
> Leave a comment down below, and I hope you enjoy! ♡ ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

There was one thing Chan always hated about working at his parent’s dance studio. 

_Closing_. 

Having to ask all of the patrons to finish up what they were doing in a timely matter, clean the entire studio from top to bottom, and place all of the used equipment away was not something he had been expecting to do on his Saturday night, but after his younger brother came down with the flu and his father asked him to take over instead. Even though he necessarily didn’t work on weekends, since he was usually overwhelmed with school work, this was one of the few weekends where he had managed to complete all his readings and assignments, and figured he might as well earn some extra pocket cash. 

However, Chan forgot how much it sucked having to stay up this late after pulling an all-nighter on yesterday to cram for his midterm this morning. Sure he immediately crashed in his dorm afterwards to catch up on some sleep, but when he came in to start his shift, he could still feel the effects from his body not having enough sleep from the night before. His eyes felt heavy, he was on the verge of a headache, and his body just felt tired and out of shape, but he knew all he had to do was power through a couple more hours and he could head straight to his comfy bed. 

Chan glances up at the clock, and to his surprise he’s only got five more minutes left to stay open before he has to close and tidy up the joint. 

Which means he needs to give the patrons their last minute warning. 

He gets up from the front desk and begins to make his way towards the dance studios. 

In total, there’s five studios in his parent’s building, two big ones and three small ones. Typically the big ones are reserved for larger groups and lessons, while the smaller ones are usually booked for patrons who just want to practice or private one on one lessons. 

Tonight, he has three studios booked until closing, one group using the larger room, and two patrons using the smaller ones. 

Chan makes his way to the first door down the hallway, and pokes his head in. He catches a young girl practicing what appears to be an assemble while her mother instructs her from the bench. She manages to land it with only a slight stumble, and her mother gives her a cheer of encouragement before realizing Chan’s presence in the studio. 

“Oh hi there Chan, is it that time already?” The woman, Mrs. Park asks with a sweet smile, and Chan returns with a nod. She stands up and walks over to her daughter, Haeyoon and gives her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. “Well I guess will have to come back here on Monday to practice, c’mon let’s go tidy up now so Chan can close for the evening.” 

Her daughter nods, and the two begin to pack up their belongings. 

Chan closes the door behind him and makes his way to one of the larger studios. He knocks on the door and pokes his head in to give them their last minute warning, but is soon met with a high pitch squealing of his name.

“Channie! I didn’t know you were working tonight!” One of the girls, and one of Chan’s highschool friends, Yerim says before she rushes over and gives him a hug. 

Chan is a bit taken back by it, but he smiles as he hugs her back. “Hey Yeri, didn’t realize you and the rest of Red Velvet were practicing tonight.” The two pull away from each other and he gives his greetings to the rest of the girls who eagerly wave back in response. 

“It’s cool, are you here to kick us out?” Yerim questions with a wink. 

Chan chuckles. “Naturally.” 

Yerim turns and tells everyone it’s time for them to pack up, before flashing Chan a thumbs up and telling him that they’ll be out in of his hair in a couple minutes. He nods, gives them a final farewell and begins to head to let the final patron know their closing for the evening. 

As he reaches the last door, he gives it one firm knock before poking his head right in. 

“Hey, just so you know we’re closing for the evening, it’s time to pack up.” Chan calls out to the studio, but doesn’t hear anything in response. He repeats himself again, but still there’s nothing, so he decides to walk into the studio, hoping to find out where the last patron could have possibly gone without checking out at the front desk. 

“No problem.” A voice calls out from behind him, causing him to jump and partly scream at the voice he didn’t expect to be hearing. Laughter soon ensues from the other, and an all but familiar laugh races into Chan’s ear, and he immediately begins to feel his heart race. 

That’s _his_ laugh. 

Kwon Soonyoung’s laugh. 

The last person right now Chan wants to see. 

* * *

“But you promised! It’s been two hours already!” Chan whines to his roommate Hansol last Friday night as they were two hours in at one of Seungcheol’s numerous house parties. 

Hansol searches for words to say, as he rubs the back of his neck. He’s clearly feeling guilty for the fact that just before they got to the party, which he dragged Chan along to so he wouldn’t show up alone, that they wouldn’t stay long only a couple hours, but now here he is two hours later trying to come up with some excuse and breaking the promise to his friend. 

Chan notices this expression and lets out a groan. “You want to stay another hour, don’t you?” He asks and Hansol sheepishly nods and gives him a weak smile. “Ugh, you’re the worst.” 

The person Hansol was talking to before Chan came bustling over snorts at Chan’s words and lets out a laugh. “Wow Nonnie, didn’t realize you were _babysitting_ tonight.” He teases and Chan furrows his eyebrows towards the male, who he guesses is Seungkwan or whatever boy Hansol has been talking about for the past two months. 

Chan flips him off and turns his attention back to Hansol. “An hour, no more or less _Nonnie_.” He sternly says with a huff and Hansol happily nods back with one of his gummy smiles. 

“An hour, I promise. You’re the best Channie.” Hansol repeats, and Chan rolls his eyes as he sets off to find something else to do while he waits for Hansol to finish up. 

He goes back to mingling, or well, just moving around the house to find a place to stand, drinking a couple sips of whatever Jeonghan (Seungcheol’s boyfriend) made for him. Sometimes he comes across a chip bowl or two lying around and takes a couple for the road, or he comes across some familiar acquaintance he knows from class and chats them up for a bit before returning to his _mingling_ , but as of right now he’s huddled in a corner checking to see if his Pocket Camp updated because he really needs that new furniture set. 

Chan is what you would call not a social butterfly per say, but not a wall flower if you will. He’s always talkative, always lively, and brings out the best in people with his jokes and sense of humor, but that’s if you catch him at school, in between classes, his part time job, or when he’s running his parent’s studio. 

Outside of that? He’s out of his element. 

To Chan, parties seemed a lot cooler when he was younger and underaged, but now he doesn’t really find them all that hyped up to be. Right now, he would rather spend time snuggled under his covers with Mr. Long Neck (his toy giraffe) catching up on one of his many variety shows than waking up the next morning with a hangover and regret. 

“Come on, I just need one more cotton. Give me one more cotton.” Chan whispers to his phone as he quickly taps through the villager’s message until he finally gets to the reward screen. He pumps his fist slightly in the air, carefully not spilling his drink, as the tiny little mouse gifts him with cotton and a couple of bells. 

“Are you playing Pocket Camp?” Jun asks with a gasp, and Chan screams slightly at the sudden appearance of someone standing right beside him. Jun lets out a surprised shout as well at Chan’s reaction before profusely apologizing. “Ahh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Chan catches his breath, thankful that neither his drink nor phone met the demise of Seungcheol’s wooden floor. He turns to look up at Jun whose smiling bright at him, and he shakes his head at the antics of his classmate. “Do I want to know how long you’ve been watching me?” 

Jun shrugs. “Like five minutes. I couldn’t find Minghao, but I found you instead! I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight.” He says happily. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t either. Hansol dragged me along so he could come flirt with his crush.” 

“Ah, so that’s why he didn’t say hi to me when we came in.” 

“Mhm, and he’s even making me stay longer so he can continue talking with him.” 

“Wow, harsh.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“You wanna come help me find Minghao, or should I leave you with Pocket Camp?” 

Chan nods and puts his phone away in his pocket. “I’ve done all I need to for two hours, so I guess I’m free to help you.” He teases in a joking manner to his senior, and wraps his arm Jun so they won’t get separated from each other in the sea of people. 

The two begin their descent through the crowd looking for one tall fashionably clothed male, searching everywhere from the living room, the hallway, the bathroom, but still they came up with nothing. 

Why did Seungcheol’s house have to be this aggressively large? 

“You sure you even came here with him?” Chan jokes as they take a break in the kitchen where they came across Jeonghan’s cat Angel, who Jun had to meet after seeing her scurry out from underneath the couch into the kitchen. 

Jun nods. “The last place I saw him was talking to Mingyu on the couch. I offered to go get us some drinks and by the time I came back they were gone.” He explains and then continues to make little baby noises to the now purring Angel, who’s just loving the extra attention she’s receiving from Jun. 

“Maybe they went off together to do _something_.” Chan says as he wiggles his eyebrows. 

Jun groans in a disgusted tone. “Ewwww. Don’t put that image of my best friend in my head. You’re disgusting Chan.” 

After spending a couple more minutes with Angel, the two, reluctantly on Jun’s part, descend back on their quest to locate Minghao. They check the usual spots again, but still to no avail. It’s almost as if the third year dance student had disappeared. 

But, thankfully they find him moments later outside on the patio with a few other party goers. Jun calls out his name and waves him down, to which Minghao turns, notices Chan, and quickly rushes over to give the younger male a hug. 

“Hey! You didn’t tell me you were going to be here tonight!” Minghao says happily, essentially squishing Chan into his chest. It seems to be the theme of tonight of everyone telling Chan that they didn’t expect him to be here. He pulls away and smiles brightly. “It’s so good to see you.”

Chan laughs, Minghao is probably a bit tipsy because he’s being extra loving tonight. “You saw me yesterday Hao, we haven’t been apart for that long.” He teases. It’s true, Thursday morning they had class together, and it was probably one of the few times Chan actually saw Minghao. 

Minghao pouts. “I know, but that’s been long enough.” He says, before turning to the group of friends he looks like he’s made or met up with during his time here. “Yah guys, this is Lee Chan, he’s a good friend of Jun and I. Chan, this is everyone else.” 

The group then introduces themselves, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu (but they’ve met already once in passing), and after an exchange of names, the standard ice breaker questions, and another round of drinks, Chan begins to feel a lot more comfortable and a lot more welcomed into this small group of friends. 

“So Minghao tells me you’re a really good dancer, are you in the same program as him?” Seokmin asks Chan happily, he’s probably the one the younger male has bonded with the most out of the entire time. 

The younger male nods in response, eager to always talk about dance. “Yup! I’m only a first year student though, Minghao is third year.” He explains to Seokmin who nods along, paying close attention to what Chan is saying. “But we do usually see each other pretty frequently, our professors usually have us collaborating with each other’s classes.” 

Jun makes a noise of agreement, being apart of the conversation as well. “Yeah, Chan’s class is going to be working with the fourth years next month.” He slings his arm over the younger male’s shoulder and smiles big. “It’s going to be a fight over who gets to work with our Channie though, everyone always wants to work with him.” 

Chan bashfully smiles. He’s not the type of person to brag, but over the past couple of months, he’s almost become like a personal favourite of the students in the older years for his skills, commitment to detail, and his spirit, which honestly makes him one of the best people to work with when constructing choreography. So in a way, Jun isn’t entirely wrong, but it is nice to hear it from someone else every once and awhile.

Seokmin then gasps loudly and claps his hand together. “Wait, so that means you know my roommate then! He’s a fourth year too!” 

Jun looks at Seokmin curiously. “Who’s your roommate?” 

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Seokmin responses, and at that moment Chan feels his heart drop. 

Kwon Soonyoung is his roommate? 

Oh no. 

“And he should be here any…” He continues, but then stops as he picks someone out in the crowd and waves him down. “Soonie! Soonie over here!” 

Oh _no_. 

Please let there be another fourth year dance student named Kwon Soonyoung.

Please please please.

Please.

Fuck. 

It’s him. 

Oh god it’s him. 

Chan clenches his drink tighter as he turns to see Kwon Soonyoung, fourth year dance student, probably the best dancer Chan has ever seen in years, and more importantly the person that he’s been crushing on since Soonyoung was a first year at university, and he was nothing more than just a sophomore in highschool. 

Why did out of everyone in this whole planet did _he_ have to be here? 

Soonyoung comes walking over, laughing happily as Seokmin tugs him on his side, and Chan can’t help but stare as he does. He’s dyed his hair again, it was blond last time he saw him in passing, but now it’s a silvery looking pale shade of blue. The colour suits well with the white sweater he’s wearing and ripped blue jeans, he literally looks like the epitome of comfy and boyfriend material all in one go. It nearly makes Chan’s heart burst just seeing him like that. He’s put a bit of makeup on for the occasion, his eyes look striking, his lips look attractive, god why did Soonyoung have to be so attractive and good looking? Like he was literally molded out by the Gods and blessed onto this Earth. And why in God’s name did Chan have to be attractive to him out of all people? 

Their eyes soon catch each other, and Chan’s heart nearly stops. He prays that Soonyoung hasn’t noticed how long he was staring for (it was at least two minutes, for those of you playing at home). His face lights up and he rushes over to Chan, before embracing him, catching Chan completely off guard and nearly causing him to spill his drink. 

“Hey! Nobody told me you would be here also Channie!” Soonyoung says, adding in the nickname he had given Chan during one of their meetups years ago. He pulls away from the embrace and tosses the pink locks of the younger male. “It’s so good to see you, I haven’t been by the studio in forever! How’s your family doing?” 

“Good.” Chan manages to get out, before clearing his throat and trying to shake all of his anxieties away so he can maintain a proper conversation with his crush. “I… um… my Dad has been asking about you, mostly to just like check in on how your choreography is coming along, and if… if you need any help with it.”

Soonyoung nods, and flashes him a big smile. “I’ll make plans to probably come over sometime next week, I’ve been super busy at work this past week, ugh being a supervisor sucks dick.” He groans, and Chan really wishes he never makes that noise again. 

“So wait, how do you two know each other?” Seokmin questions, as he comes back over with another drink in his hand for Soonyoung, who gives him a _Thanks_ in return. He then blinks and nudges Soonyoung in the shoulder. “Wait he’s not _that_ Chan, you’ve been talking about is he?!” 

“The one and only.” Soonyoung proudly says. 

Great. Soonyoung has been talking about him. 

Seokmin laughs. “Fuck, I should have recognized after Jun just gave me a gushing review about him. I can’t believe he’s the one you’ve been mentioning.” He says, and Chan is trying to grab bits and pieces out of the conversation as to _why_ Soonyoung would be talking about him to his roommate. Seokmin must have noticed Chan’s slightly worried expression, and he begins to explain himself. 

“Oh no, Soonie hasn’t been saying bad about you Chan, far from it.” He tells the younger male. “He mostly just talks about your dancing, how talented you are, his times at your parent’s studio…” He pauses to let out another laugh. “...I swear I probably could rhyme off your life story from the amount of times Soonyoung has talked about you. Jihoon is practically sick of it.” 

“Yah, stop outting me Kimmie, you’re embarrassing Chan.”

“Am I embarrassing Chan, or am I embarrassing you?” 

“Dude, fuck off.” 

“Mhm.” Seokmin slyly says, and grins, not really saying anything else. 

Thankfully for both Chan and Soonyoung, a small commotion is soon heard from the group of friends, and the attention is drawn away from the conversation, as it appears the one and only Jeonghan has decided to grace their presence this evening, possibly just going around and checking up to see how his guests are doing tonight. 

The three of them make their way over, and Jeonghan lights up seeing Chan, now clearly at least several drinks into the night, and he practically throws himself onto him, all giddy and smiling from ear to ear over something he’s excited about, but probably it’s just from the excitement of tonight and the amount of shots he’s been having. 

“There’s my favourite person in the world.” Jeonghan cooes as he squishes into Chan, who’s kind of getting tired of all these hugs he’s receiving (but not really complaining about it). “Are you doing okay? Is anyone bothering you? Do I need to beat anyone up?” 

Chan shakes his head, Jeonghan was always so overprotective of him. “Nah, nobody is bothering me Hannie, I’m fine honestly.” He tells him before he feels a soft kiss on his head, mostly a form of endearment, since the two had known each other ever since Chan was born, and have been practically inseparable. 

“Good.” Jeonghan mumbles before he turns to everyone in the group. He clears his throat, and gathers everyone’s attention. The older male points to them and declares. “None of you are currently drunk enough and having a good time, and as one of the hosts of this fine party, I declare that we’re going to get _fucking_ wasted with a game of Never Have I Ever!” 

The group of friends break out into hoots and hollers at the game of Never Have I Ever, each of them eagerly getting out some extra booze in their drinks as they make their way into a circle, but mostly it looks like a weirdly shaped bean, because nobody can ever get circles right, especially when you’re nearly shit faced wasted. 

Jeonghan starts to explain the rules: 

  1. Players move into a circle. 
  2. Each player says a simple statement that they’ve never done before starting with the phrase “Never Have I Ever”
  3. Anyone who has at some point in their life done that action must take a drink 
  4. Person who finishes their drink first is the loser



“Since it’s _my_ party, I think that I’ll start our wonderful game.” Jeonghan says to the group, as he hums and has about a good starting point for their little drinking game. He then smirks and clicks his tongue as he starts to address the crowd: 

“Never have I ever dreamed about sleeping with a professor!” 

Soonyoung, Jun, and Minghao all take a drink. 

Chan looks over at the dance students questionably, and Jun lets out a snicker before wiggling his eyebrows. “You’ll understand when you get to second year.” He teases, and Chan rolls his eyes at the comment. 

Next is Mingyu. 

“Uhh.. oh! Never have I ever done it in the shower!”

Most of them drink, except Chan and Seokmin. 

“Wouldn’t recommend it. Soap gets everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_ .” Soonyoung teases and nudges Chan beside him, who goes bright red at the thought of Soonyoung actually fucking ~~him~~ someone in the shower. 

Next is Wonwoo. 

“Hm. Let’s see. Never have I ever done it at a party!” 

At first Jeonghan is the only one to drink, until Wonwoo makes a side glance over to Mingyu and Minghao, who then catch on and reluctantly take a drink. It causes Chan to burst out into a fit of laughter at not only his suspicions being correct, but the disgusted face Jun gives them both. 

“Yah, really! That’s why we couldn’t find you? You left me as I was coming back with the drinks.” Jun barks at Minghao who just rolls his eyes at the older male’s comment. 

“Well I’m certain there was a different sort of _cumming_ involved.” Jeonghan adds on, only causing laughter to explode between the group, as Minghao and Mingyu sheepishly try to hide themselves behind their cups. 

Next is Seokmin. 

“Agh, I’m really bad at this game, but… oh I got one. Never have I ever taken a nude photo of myself and sent it to someone!” 

Jeonghan and Mingyu take a drink, and Soonyoung shoots Seokmin a dirty look, who responds with a cheeky grin, before also taking a drink as well. 

“Do I want to know?” Chan boldly asks the older male. 

Soonyoung lets out a sigh. “It was during high school. I accidently sent a photo to Seokmin instead of the person I was actually intending on sending it too. He’s never going to let me live that down, I swear.” He grumbles. 

Chan laughs and pats Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Happens to the best of us.” 

“Oh? So are you saying you have nude photos of yourself Lee Chan?” Soonyoung grins and Chan just hits the other in the shoulder playfully while blushing and smiling. 

Next is Jun. 

“Never have I ever fooled around in my roommate’s bedroom!” 

Before anyone can take a drink, Minghao points his finger straight towards Jun. He begins to, or at least what Chan can mostly translate, curse at him in Mandarian, while Jun responds back as well in their mother tongue. From what Chan figures, it looks like that question was a sort of a bit personal on Jun’s behalf. 

“So… are we still drinking or…” Mingyu asks, all confused and oblivious as to what’s actually going down between them, which only causes the rest of them to laugh. 

Eventually, Jun and Minghao settle themselves down, after some guidance between Wonwoo and Jeonghan as the referees to the argument, and the torch gets passed onto Chan. 

“Never have I ever thought one of my friend’s parents was attractive.” 

Jeonghan drinks, without hesitating to comment on how attractive Seungcheol’s dad is (much to the dismay of everyone else), while Wonwoo and Mingyu drink as well, not saying anything. 

Chan soon feels a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, as he leans into the younger male to whisper. “Chan, I hate to tell you, but I have something to confess. It’s about your dad… I…” 

“Fuck off Soonyoung!” Chan barks out while laughing, knowing the other is kidding. 

Soonyoung grins as Chan laughs. “What? Whenever we’re alone together in the studio, I can’t help but think about…” He snickers as Chan starts to shove his hands over his mouth. 

“That’s my dad, fucking stop talking! You’re being stupid.” 

“It’s been eating me alive for _years_ Channie, let me confess my love for him!” 

“Oh my god I’m going to fucking kill you, shut up!” 

Seokmin clears his throat, stopping the two from arguing. He grins as both Soonyoung and Chan look over. “Hey sorry to interrupt… whatever you’re both doing, but it’s Soonyoung’s turn.” 

A couple snickers are heard from the group, and the two move away from each other. Both a little bit flustered, as if they were just caught doing something they weren’t supposed to doing. Chan immediately moves himself away from Soonyoung and focuses solely on his drink in his hands, while Soonyoung just tries to figure out something to say to hopefully get the attention off of himself and Chan. 

“Alright uh…never have I ever danced around somewhere completely naked!” 

Jeonghan, Jun, and Minghao all take a drink. 

“Damn, I thought I could get you with that one.” Soonyoung comments with a sly grin, noticing that the entire time Chan hasn’t taken a drink once. 

Chan holds up his cup with a smirk. “Nice try, it’ll take a lot more than that to get a sip out of me.” He teases back to the older male. 

“Wait, you haven’t taken a sip the entire time?” Minghao questions, having overheard part of the conversation. The younger male looks at him and nods with a cheeky smirk, while Minghao lets out a huff. “What the fuck, that’s completely unfair.” He turns to the group. “Yah, Chan hasn’t taken a drink yet this entire time!” 

Chan huffs as all eyes turn on him. “Well, Seokmin hasn’t either!” He retrots. 

The eyes turn over to him, as Seokmin holds up his cup proudly and winks. “Guess it pays off to be ace sometimes.” He tells the group with a chuckle. 

“Well, at least we know to ask more tamer questions next round if we want to get Kimmie to drink.” Minghao comments but then nudges Chan in the side. “But _I_ know you’re definitely not, so what gives? Have you never slept with someone before?” 

Chan nearly chokes at the accusation. He hated how forward Minghao got when he was drunk. “I have!” He replies with a huff. “I’ve just… not done anything that exciting as you guys.” 

Jeonghan lets barks out a laugh, before slyly smirking to the younger male. “Oh bullshit Lee Chan, you’ve done some exciting things, but I don’t think anyone here really knows your dirty little secret.” He cooes, before pulling Minghao over to whisper something in his ear. 

“Hey that’s cheating! You can’t give him hints about someone!” Chan barks at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan shrugs, but then smirks at the other and raises his cup towards him. “My game, my rules. Now drink up, bitch.” 

“Never have I ever given a lap dance to someone before!” 

As soon as Minghao finishes, all eyes turn to Chan. 

And Chan begrudgingly takes a sip of his drink. 

Hollers and woots escalate out from the rest of the group, and Chan honestly feels like he wants to die just from the thought alone that everyone _including Soonyoung_ knows about something that Jeonghan had promised (pinky promised to be precise) to never tell anyone about that he may or may not have done back in highschool to one of his crushes during a party. 

“You’re honestly dead to me Yoon Jeonghan.” Chan says as he finishes taking his sip. 

Jeonghan snickers, like he hasn’t heard that threat before and blows Chan a kiss, before moving onto his turn and continuing the second round of the game. 

Unlike the first round, the second round wasn’t as eventful and scandalous as the first one, it was mostly to try and get Seokmin to drink, which unfortunately didn’t end up happening because by the time they got back around to Wonwoo, Mingyu had finished off his entire drink, declaring him the “winner” of this supposed game. 

Jeonghan soon left right afterwards, wanting to go greet some more people, and Seokmin, like the kind soul he is, decided to keep an eye on his senior because he clearly wasn’t walking straight anymore after nearly finishing his own drink. Minghao and Jun started off bickering at each other again over something, to which Mingyu and Wonwoo tried to break up, but it only continued to escalate and eventually the four of them took back off into Seungcheol’s house.

Before either of them knew it, Chan and Soonyoung were the only ones left. 

Soonyoung lets out a laugh as he watches Minghao and Jun continue to argue with each other from inside the living. “Guess there’s some sort of animosity between the two that was brought out during this game.” He tells the younger. 

“This game really brings out the best of people.” Chan says with a chuckle, seeing Mingyu basically acting as a human barricade between the two, as they continued to bicker and spit fire at each other, while Wonwoo just watched to make sure nobody died. 

“Yeah speaking of…” Soonyoung says with a grin and nudges the smaller male. “Is what Jeonghan said is true? You really gave a lap dance to someone?” 

Chan turns bright red, god he really wished Soonyoung hadn’t learned that about him, but yet here they are, and there was no sense trying to hide or lie himself out of this one. He sighs and looks at the other, giving him a nod, and not really saying anything more to the situation. 

“Bullshit, I don’t believe you Chan.” 

The younger male blinks, what? Did he just hear that correctly? He turns to look at Soonyoung with a confused expression. 

“You heard me.” Soonyoung tells him, jabbing his finger into the other’s chest. “I think you and Jeonghan are lying. There’s no way that someone like you would have ever given a lap dance to someone before.” 

Chan raises his eyebrow. “The fuck you mean someone like me?” He asks. 

“Yah, you’re too innocent Chan, there’s no way _you_ would have ever given a lap dance to somebody unless it was involved in some sort of choreography.” 

“Well I _have_ given a lap dance to someone before Soonyoung.” 

“Oh really, who did you give it too?” 

“S-Someone from my high school! Why does that even matter to you?” 

“Maybe I want to ask them if your story actually lines up, or if you’re just lying.” 

“I’m not lying! I’ve given a lap dance to someone before!” 

“Prove it.” 

Chan gets caught off guard for a moment. “I’m… excuse me?” 

Soonyoung chuckles. “You heard me. Prove it then that you’ve given a lap dance before.” He challenges, watching as the younger male’s face turn brighter by the second. He watches as Chan opens his mouth and then closes it shut as if he’s trying to search for the words, and that only makes Soonyoung laugh some more. “Ha, I knew you wouldn’t.” 

In the next couple of minutes, Chan isn’t really sure what possibly comes over him. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that Soonyoung was basically egging him on, or maybe it was some last ditch effort of confidence flowing through him, but all he recalls is grabbing Soonyoung’s wrist and practically dragging him into Seungcheol’s house. Soonyoung, however, doesn’t protest and just lets the younger male guide him through the home, until both of them eventually reach an unoccupied bedroom. 

“Sit down now.” Chan demands and points to the bed. 

Soonyoung smirks. “And why should I do that?” He questions, still challenging the other. 

“Because I’m about to make you eat those words Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“Oh really? Then challenge accepted, Lee Chan.” 

They set their drinks down at an end table, and Soonyoung does exactly what he’s told and sits down on the bed, waiting for the smaller male to join him. Chan pulls out his phone and begins to shift through his playlist trying to find something that would be appropriate for him to possibly dance to in front of Soonyoung. 

He swallows a lump growing in his throat that his nerves are starting to build up. He’s actually going to do this, to Soonyoung, the boy who he’s had a crush on for _years_ , the boy he’s clearly spent countless nights thinking about. He’s going to play a song, suggestively dance to it in front of him, and prove the older male wrong by giving him the best lap dance in the entire world. 

Holy fucking shit, was he actually hearing _himself_? What the fuck did Jeonghan put in his drink.

Chan shakes his head, he can’t simply back out of this now. Then Soonyoung would only think of him as a liar, and Lee Chan is anything _but_ a liar. 

So he ends up picking a song, and he places his phone down beside their drinks. He glances up at Soonyoung, who is just staring at him with a stupid cocky grin on his face. It’s almost as if it’s waiting for him to simply back down and say _Oh just kidding I’m not actually going to give you a lap dance haha gottem_ but like Chan said, he’s not backing out of this and more importantly he’s going to wipe that fucking smug look off of the other’s face. 

The song begins with a deep melody, as the singer mildly hums in tune with the beat. It then quickly starts into lyrics, cuing Chan into the song. He lets a smirk glance over his lips, and like any good performer, he shifts into his persona, and begins to take center stage. 

As the woman continues to sing, Chan slowly takes a step closer to the other. He stops nearly in front of Soonyoung, his hands firmly placing themselves on his thighs and dangerously inching up his body slowly until reaching above his head. He drags his hands down his face, making sure to run his thumb over his lips as he looks at the older male with a lustful gaze. 

The smug grin on Soonyoung’s face is slowly fading, and his eyes are just fixated onto Chan’s body, which in a way he finds flattering. He even makes sure to roll his hips suggestively when he catches Soonyoung staring a little bit too longer than he should, and snickers as his eyes nearly shoot back up to look at him instead. Chan can certainly tell the older male was eating his own words right now, and he hadn’t even gotten started. 

He moves closer before leaning over and placing his hands firmly onto the older male’s thighs. “You don’t have to look so nervous, Soonyoung.” He teases, and slowly begins to spread the other’s legs open. “Just relax.” 

Chan hears the other’s breathing hitch as he slowly descends onto his lap, watching as the cheeks on the older male turn a bright shade of red. He’s flustered, and Chan is loving it. He places his hands on his hips, and begins to sway to the sound of the music, moving in a slow agonizing circle on the other’s lap. Whenever the beat gets deeper, he rolls his hip upwards, and it satisfies Chan greatly to earn a small curse under his breath as he does it. 

His body weight shifts slightly, as he turns around, giving the other a clear view of his ass, as he moves to start taking off his hoodie. He drags his clothing slowly up, taking time to arch his back, pressing himself more against the older male, as he soon successfully manages to pull it up over his head and throws it behind him. He’s not half naked per say, but the white tank top underneath certainly reveals a lot more than what was under his blue hoodie. 

The younger male turns back around with a cheeky grin, as he places his hands back onto the other’s hips, still moving his hips along to the beat and keeping a nice steady rhythm as he remains firmly placed onto the male’s lap. 

“So, do you believe me now?” Chan courageously asks, but doesn’t seem to earn a response. He brings one of his hands up and swipes it across Soonyoung’s beautiful lips as he leans closer. “I said, do you believe me now Soonyoung?” 

His mind soon stops registering for a moment as he feels Soonyoung’s tongue lick at his thumb, and he pulls it away quickly with a blush spreading across his face. 

Chan didn’t expect that at all from him. 

Soonyoung snickers at the change of expression. “Sorry.” He apologizes, knowing that it might have scared Chan a little bit. He starts to snake his own hands onto Chan’s hips, planting them firmly on each side and sinking the other’s weight more onto his lap. “But yes, you win Chan. I believe you, you clearly proved me wrong.” 

You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen. 

Lee Chan: 1 

Kwon Soonyoung: 0 

Time to pack it all up and head home. 

But… neither of them stop. 

Chan had heard it himself from the other, he won, he made him eat his words, but yet he’s still on Soonyoung’s lap, still swaying, still rolling his hips, still in close proximity of the other’s face, which if he was truly brave enough he could lean forward and capture the lips of the man he was madly in love with for the past couple years. 

The song then starts to repeat itself, almost cuing Chan that his performance is over, but neither of them move, or well neither of them _want_ to move. It’s clear by now that both of them are beginning to think that this lapdance is simply something more than a dare, and in fact their both starting to enjoy it a little bit more than they should. 

Chan sheepishly lets out a small whimper as he rolls his hips enough to grind against the older male’s. He’s clearly gotten himself hard doing this, and he knows (or well he’s known for a while) that Soonyoung is also the same. Yet it’s not awkward, not causing each other to pull away, and instead it’s almost encouraging both of them to keep going. 

“Squeeze your thighs tighter around me.” Soonyoung whispers to Chan, who nods and complies, squeezing himself around the older male tighter. The older male takes it as an opportunity to roll his hips upwards, grinding their erection together in their pants. It causes both of them to shakingly let out satisfying gasps as they clutch on each other, and continue. 

The friction between their jeans, knocking their erections together, only begins to mess with their minds, and push themselves further into something only each other can satisfy. They start to rock their hips harder, Chan pushing his weight downwards, while Soonyoung thrusting himself upwards, and with each time sending a pleasurable spark drilling right through their bodies and sending it straight to their core as they do. 

It soon begins to become a bit more desperate and more sloppy as they start to inch closer to the inevitable. Soonyoung holds onto Chan tighter, and Chan does the same onto Soonyoung, both of them rocking their hips into one another faster than ever before, clawing deeper and deeper into this feeling of euphoria. 

“Soonyoung.” Chan whimpers out as he buries himself into the other’s neck. He can feel himself getting closer with each push between them, and he doesn’t want it to stop. 

Soonyoung shushes him with a soft kiss to his head. “I know. Me too.” He shakingly replies, feeling their body heat continue to rise, as they continue their little escapade. 

Their bodies continue to rock into one another, and it doesn’t take much longer until both of them push themselves further than either of them had expected too, Chan letting out a pathetic shutter and Soonyoung longing himself out with a moan, as both of them reach their peak and climax in a matter of seconds. The effects of the orgasm linger briefly in the air, as they descend down from their height.

They both just did that. 

To each other.

Holy shit. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Chan pulls away from Soonyoung’s neck, his face sweaty and his lips parted trying to capture some air, while Soonyoung looks back at him the same. They both don’t say anything or even move, as their minds still buzz over the fact over what they did to each other. It was satisfying to say the least, and part of them want to continue going, want to see where else it could take them past that, but within a moment it soon sinks into Chan what he’s really done.

And he leaves, without saying a word. 

And Soonyoung doesn’t follow. 

* * *

“Did I scare you so much you lost your voice?” Soonyoung questions, still seeing Chan remain in the same spot he was when he had scared him. He walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, causing Chan to jump at the sudden touch and look up at him. 

The same blue locks that he had last week still remain, all though maybe a bit faded than before. He’s not wearing the same white sweater and ripped jeans this time, suiting for more of a comfier look with a black shirt and grey sweats. He’s bright red in the face, sweating just like last time he left him, and his lips, fuck why does he always have to stare at his lips, are still the same beautiful plump ones that are parted and grasping for some air like before. 

Chan shakes his head, mostly to get those thoughts out of his mind, and to also answer the older male in front of him. 

“Oh, good.” Soonyoung laughs and then smiles at the other. “Well, I’m glad you’re here, because I was hoping I’d have a chance to talk to you.” 

That’s exactly the last thing Chan wants to do right now. 

“So about last Friday night…” 

He needs an escape plan, and he needs it fast. 

“...when we were alone together I…” 

“I’ll be at the front desk!” Chan manages to chokes out before Soonyoung can start, and pushes himself past Soonyoung towards, nearly slamming the studio door behind him before Soonyoung can complain, and straight towards the main entrance. 

He manages to make his way there and sits down in the chair, his legs feeling like they were going to give out any second. Just from that interaction alone, his face is practically on fire, his palms feel so sweaty, and his heart seems to be reenacting his latest dance routine from how hard it’s pounding against his chest. 

There was no way he could talk to Soonyoung after last Friday night. How he basically gave the older male a lap dance after Soonyoung had called him out on it, how it escalated from a simple dare to the two of them grinding themselves together until they both came, and more importantly how he came to the realization afterwards what he did to his crush out of all people and left him there as he hurried out of Seungcheol’s house without saying a word. 

Just the thought alone of Soonyoung confronting him and asking him about his behavior last week was beginning to make him feel sick to his stomach. 

He could only imagine what Soonyoung had to say about him, probably apologize for his own behavior, blame Chan for coming onto him, or ask him to pretend like none of it ever happened, and frankly he didn’t want to hear any of it. His brain already good enough at making up these scenarios for him. 

But now, there was no other way out of speaking to Soonyoung now, as he couldn’t simply kick him out of the studio because he was too scared to talk to him, he would never hear the end of it from his parents if he did that. Especially if he were to give any sort of explanation as to _why_ Chan had to kick out a paying customer out of the studio. 

“Bye Channie! Have a good night, will see you tomorrow!” Yerim and the other girls shout from down the hallway, which startles Chan out of his thoughts. 

Chan pokes his head down the hallway, and gives them a small wave, as the group leaves from the studio’s back exit to the parking lot. Once the door closes, he buries his hands into his face and lets out a groan, trying to figure out how he was going to deal with his problem. 

Another door soon opens minute after, and to Chan’s relief it’s Mrs. Park and Haeyoon. 

Mrs. Park begins to sign themselves out before she looks up at the younger male with a smile. “Hi Chan, do you know if you have any spots available for Monday?” 

Chan nods and pulls out their appointment book before showing it to her. He points at the date she requested. “We should have some time in the afternoon or late evening. If neither of those days work for you, I can always ask my Dad if he can reschedule some things around so you guys have enough time to practice for her recital.” He professionally explains. 

“Oh Chan, you’re a sweetheart.” Mrs. Park says and pinches at Chan’s cheeks like any motherly figure would. “Will call tomorrow and let you know when we’re available.” She turns to her daughter whose shyly buried herself in between her legs. “Now tell Chan to have a good night Haeyoon, and thank him for letting us use the studio.” 

Haeyoon meekly peeks from behind her mother and smiles. “Bye Chan, thank you.” 

“Night Haeyoon. Good work today.” Chan replies, and waves back, causing the girl to giggle and bury herself back into her mother’s legs, which only makes Chan and Mrs. Park laugh. 

Mrs. Park gives Chan a final farewell for the evening, and the two make their way out of the studio and into the night. 

Now left only Soonyoung. 

Chan waits a couple minutes for his upcoming funeral, but he doesn’t hear any sort of noise from down the hallway. He sighs, this boy is really going to make him work for it, huh. He takes a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves before standing up and making his way to the studio. 

He knocks on the door swiftly before he calls out to the other. “Soonyoung, it’s time for me to close up, let’s go please.” Chan didn’t mean to sound too much like a bitch, but he really needs to get home, sleep, and possibly plan out the cheapest way to leave the country forever and start his new live somewhere thousands of miles away from Soonyoung. 

“Could you give me a couple minutes? It’ll be quick I promise!” Soonyoung shouts back from inside of the studio, much to the dismay of the other. 

Usually, Chan didn’t care if people needed some extra time to finish up going through their choreography or practicing a move they had trouble on, but tonight out of all nights Chan just wants to go home and frankly die, and Soonyoung, of course, is delaying it all. 

“Fine. Five minutes tops.” Chan calls back in an annoyed tone. 

Chan makes his way back to the front and begins to perform his nightly duties. He heads to the closet where they keep all their cleaning equipment and grabs a broom, figuring if he manages to sweep all of the front entrance he could excuse himself into one of the studios once he hears Soonyoung coming down the hallway and wait till he leaves. 

It wasn’t the most perfect plan, or well the smartest plan, but Chan just needs some way to avoid talking to Soonyoung at all costs. 

After sweeping the front entrance, Chan checks up at the clock and sees that all his tidying took him approximately five minutes, which means Soonyoung’s time is up, and it’s now time for him to leave for good. 

“Okay Soonyoung, it’s been five minutes!” Chan calls out down the hallway, but gets no response from the older male. 

Of course. 

Of _course._

It would be all too easy for him if Soonyoung just did what he was told. He leans his broom against the front desk, grumbling in annoyance that Soonyoung wasn’t following through with his promise, and heads back down the hallway. 

As he arrives at the studio door, he reaches for the handle to open it, but soon he’s frozen in spot. From when he rushed out of the studio to go hide back at the front desk, he must have shut the door behind him too quickly, because now the door is cracked open a bit, and right in front of him Chan has a full view of Soonyoung dancing. 

And my god, he’s beautiful. 

Whenever Soonyoung dances, it’s an experience. The way his body flows beautifully to the song that crackles through the old radio player, like almost as if he was born within the sound waves of the melody. How his body twists, turns, and moves so expertly without missing a single step or a single beat, Chan never really understood how Soonyoung could do it sometimes. 

It was if his body knew how to perfectly move himself in the art of dance, as if it were the only way his body truly knew how to speak. In a way it was almost trance-like, and with every step he took, Chan basically felt like he was slipping into the mesmerizing movements of his senior. 

What Chan doesn’t notice though is his hand slowly inching closer towards the door handle, until it comes down unexpectedly and hits it hard. This causes the door to open, and before Chan can even react, it comes flying open and smashes into the wall beside it, causing Soonyoung, who was grossly fixated on his performance, to turn and face his admirer. 

Soonyoung blinks as he looks at Chan, whose expression looks similar to a deer caught in the headlights. He realizes what might have possibly just happened and snickers. “Were you just watching me dance right now?” He sincerely asks. 

“What?!” Chan replies in a startled tone. “No! No… I was not. I was sweeping.” 

“Sweeping?” 

“Sweeping.” 

“Well then, where’s your broom right now?” 

Chan panics, he didn’t expect Soonyoung to call out his bluff. He tries to think of some sort of excuse, but all he can come up with is, “I lost it.” 

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow at Chan’s attempt at fibbing. “You… lost it?” He smirks, playing along with Chan’s entire fabrication and attempt at avoiding the issue. “How do you end up losing a broom?” 

“Musta grown two legs and walked away.” Chan adds on, just making his situation worst. 

“Well it _is_ the 21st century so I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys did actually having walking brooms, you know? Maybe you might find it next to the fridge, those things I hear are known for their running skills.” 

Chan doesn’t answer back to Soonyoung’s now obvious call out and teasing to Chan’s horrible lie he was starting to create. Instead, he looks down at the floor, all flustered and embarrassed that Soonyoung caught him. He’s trying to think of another excuse to get him out of here, but Soonyoung interrupts all of his plans by walking over to him and tugging at his hand. 

“You know, if you wanted to come watch Chan, all you have to do is ask.” Soonyoung sincerely says with a smile. 

Chan nods, eyes still fixated on the floor. “I know.” He says bashfully, remembering all the times Soonyoung would offer him to watch his choreography during class or when he came by to practice at the studio. He always loved hearing Chan’s opinion, feedback, critic, anything that the freshman had to offer, and Chan thinks that’s probably when he really felt something for Soonyoung, because he really made him feel like his voice mattered. 

“So, why don’t you come and watch me?” Soonyoung asks. 

Chan shakes his head. “No, I just… I should be closing up shop for the night anyways Soonyoung. It’s past hours, and I…” 

He soon feels the warmth of the other’s hand enlace with his own, causing him to stop whatever he was going to say, and look up to face each other for the second time this evening. Soonyoung’s hair is more messier than the last time, his blue locks in every sort of direction with some sticking to his face from the sweat. His face still looks flustered, but probably more colorful from all the dancing he had been doing while Chan swept. 

To some, he may look like a possible mess, but to Chan it didn’t matter how Soonyoung looked, because no matter what it always made his heart race. 

“C’mere,” Soonyoung smiles and tugs the other inside the studio. He shuts the door behind them, as he leads the other inside. “Your Dad isn’t going to kill you if you don’t sweep the hallways one evening. Just stay and watch me dance, please.” 

There’s a lump in his throat that begins to form, but Chan swallows it quickly. His body starts to tingle from nervousness, and he can feel his stomach tying himself into knots, all signs that he should probably get out of this situation before it ends badly, but he doesn’t move. 

“Okay.” He breathes out, choosing to stay instead of running off again, and he watches as Soonyoung’s face light up in excitement, happy that Chan decided to stay. He hurries to get into his starting position. Chan makes his way over to the old radio Soonyoung has been using all night and crouches down next to it. “Do… do you want me to start the music over for you?”

Soonyoung nods and flashes him a grin. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Chan’s fingers reach towards the play button, but his fingers are shaking from the nerves. Why was he getting himself worked up about this? It was just a dance that Soonyoung wanted to show him, he’s done it so many times before that this time was no different. There was no ulterior motive behind this, nothing in regards to what happened last Friday night, so you can get over it and stop thinking about it Chan. 

Eventually, he pushes the back button and then play, and stands back up against the wall to watch the other’s choreography. 

Soonyoung’s body remains stagnant and unmoving, still keeping himself fixated in his starting position, but as the melody of the low deep electronica music begins to play against Chan’s ear, it’s when Soonyoung’s body begins to come to life. The tempo builds and unleashes the cue for Soonyoung begin, and he turns his head slightly to glance at Chan, giving him a playful smirk across his lips, which makes Chan’s heart begin to beat once again. 

Soonyoung starts to walk closer to him, but he stops and angles himself a little. His head jolts once, then twice, and the eyes that were fixated on Chan for a brief second were now looking towards the ceiling, where his body remains still once more. 

A loud scream is then heard from the music, and the bass hits hard a couple times, as Soonyoung raises his arms slowly, but then quickly jolts itself in different directions to match the quicken tempo of the music. As the tempo softens, his arms settle back into the calmer state it was previously, giving Chan at least a second to breathe. 

Lyrics start to come out, as Soonyoung mouths the words towards Chan, his stage persona coming out of its shell and onto the studio floor. His eyes fixate straight on Chan, as the words of the melody echoing out to look at him, imagine him, question him, it’s all starting to sound more sexual than anything, and yet there Soonyoung is singing it all towards him, all while his dance matches the speed and tone of the artists. His hands continue to move beautifully, cupping the air into his palms, almost as if he could control the impossible right in his grasps. 

Soon the lyrics change into a harsher tone of voice, adding a more darker more desirable element to the mixture, and Soonyoung’s eyes don’t leave Chan for a second as he walks closer some more, before stopping and continuing the trance like movements he’s performing. That gesture alone makes Chan let out a breathe he didn’t think he was holding in, which only causes Soonyoung to notice and smirk. He continues his performance, turning to his side, waving his hands carefully towards Chan, and then twisting his body back again, before raising and touching his foot quickly. 

As the speed of the song begins to increase faster, so does the movements of the junior, who now begins to utilize his lower half of his body, which for a moment had remained almost still the entire time. Hips begin to roll forward, as the thighs perform slow thrusts towards the other’s general direction, as Chan gulps and really _really_ hopes all of his thoughts of Soonyoung having no ulterior motives behind his dance don’t go fading away into the back of his head. 

However, as the song makes its way into the chorus, those thoughts instantly disappear as a sudden longing movement from Soonyoung makes Chan hits his breaking point, as he lets out a surprise squeak, as he watches Soonyoung slowly but surely grind his hips for an unnecessarily amount of time, while his eyes never leaving his target. His face turns bright as he hears Soonyoung let out a snicker at his squeak, which only makes him do it more… suggestively, adding in his lips gliding across his bottom lip before returning back into his mouth. He bits it and gives one last thrust of hips before continuing his performance. 

Yup, Soonyoung is totally doing this on purpose. 

Chan can now begin to feel the unwanted heat pooling around his lower abdomen, and his cheeks burning after the suggestive movement he just witnessed. He needs to get out of here fast, before he ends up making a fool of himself. “You know, I think I hear the phone ringing, I should probably get going back.” He lies and begins to make his way back to the door. 

“Wait!” Soonyoung calls out and grabs the other’s hand before Chan leaves. “You aren’t going to tell me how the performance was?” 

Chan mentally curses himself in his head for not being faster, as he turns and faces the other. Soonyoung is panting from his performance, and his face looks even worse than the first time Chan came in. It reminds him all to well of what Soonyoung looked like during their _moment_ together last Friday night, and Chan honestly wishes the floor could swallow him at this moment. 

“Well?” Soonyoung asks, making sure to add that cheeky smug grin of his face that Chan absolutely hates. “C’mon Channie, I wanna know your feedback.” 

“It was good! Yeah, good!” Chan manages to mumble out shyly, not keeping his eye contact with Soonyoung for long as he turns his attention back down to the familiar floor he’s been staring at for far too long this evening. 

Soonyoung snickers. “I dance like _that_ , and you give me that sort of response? Wow.” 

“Yeah well, it was _good_.” 

“I think you enjoyed it a little bit more than you’re telling me Chan.” 

“...fuck off Soonyoung, don’t be an ass.” 

Soonyoung lets out a laugh, and brushes back his messy hair. He inches Chan closer to him by tugging on his arm, and even though he expects Chan to pull away and run off, he doesn’t, which only makes Soonyoung push himself further.

“You know about last Friday…” He starts off and Chan knows exactly where he’s headed, and he stops Soonyoung before he can even begin. 

“Look, I was drunk. You were drunk, it was nothing more than a mistake Soonyoung.” Chan explains, feeling his chest tighten at every word that comes out. “I didn’t _mean_ to do something like that, and I’m sure you probably feel the same, so let’s just move on from this and…”

Soonyoung lets out a throaty laugh, which catches Chan off guard. “You want to call all of that performance last Friday a mistake?” He teases to the younger. 

“Well if you aren’t calling it a mistake, what is it then Soonyoung?” Chan asks with a huff.

“Hm, well let’s see.” Soonyoung begins as he starts to pull Chan closer towards him, not leaving much space between them. “A mistake is usually when I regret like drinking too much right before an exam or staying up too late watching videos before my morning class. Last Friday night though? That was no mistake, but… there was a little bit of regret.” 

Chan blinks. “Regret?” He’s not really sure where Soonyoung is going with this. 

Soonyoung nods, and leans over to Chan’s ear and begins to whisper in it. “Yeah, regret, because I really _really_ regret not stopping you from leaving after the performance you gave me.”

That sentence alone is enough to make Chan turn a brightly shade of red. He’s a bit taken back by this confession? Was this a confession? Kinda? Chan’s really not sure what you would call this, but he’s certain that Soonyoung seemed to have enjoyed their little get together last Friday, which was a good enough answer for Chan at least to stop worrying about Soonyoung rejecting him in some manner. 

“What would you have done if you stopped me Soonyoung?” Chan decides to ask. 

Soonyoung snickers, as he reaches Chan’s chin with his fingers and delicately moves it up, so their eyes could meet once again. “Well, I could think of multiple things I wanted to do to you in that bed before you left.” 

Chan lets out a shaky breath. He thought them grinding on each other was good enough, but Soonyoung had wanted to move past that if they kept going? Jesus. “Multiple huh?” He manages to get out. 

“ _Multiple_.” Soonyoung repeats, emphasizing his voice on the singular answer. 

Chan makes an “oh” with his mouth, as he clears his throat trying to find of what next to say. He’s flustered by the fact that Soonyoung had wanted to do _multiple_ things after what Chan thought to be an embarrassing performance which surely would have cost their friendship. 

“Maybe…you should have tried to stop me then.” He manages to mumble out sheepishly. 

“Oh? Should I have now?” Soonyoung grins, and Chan gives him a nod. “Well… I guess maybe I should have tried harder then.” 

“Guess so.” 

“Think we can continue where we left off?” 

“...please.” 

It’s the simple desperation in Chan’s tone that’s enough to set Soonyoung off as he moves forward and captures the lips that were meant to be his just last week. It's sweet, soft, and delicate. Each of them taking their time to savior the deal, almost as if possibly they both had always wanted to share one like this for quite some time, but were just waiting for the right opportunity to make a move. 

However, like many kisses they begin to escalate, and those soft moments become deeper and more passionate, and Soonyoung makes the first attempt to escalate their kiss. He places his hands firmly onto Chan’s hips and inches them closer to his own, as he runs his tongue across Chan’s bottom lip, not waiting long before his mouth eagerly enters the other’s. It’s sloppy now, it’s messy, it’s desperate, as both of them push further and further into each other, until Chan basically feels his back up against a wall. 

The two pull away for a brief moment to catch their breath as they look at each other. 

“This position looks familiar.” Soonyoung teases as he moves a hand up to fix the other’s glasses that were moved slightly. “I think this basically where we left off… hm expect…” He brings his hand down towards the other’s jeans and cupping Chan’s clothed member. “...I think this guy was a little bit more excited last time.” 

Chan lets out a gasp, as he feels Soonyoung’s fingers trail up and down his length, and he arches right into it, basically quivering underneath the other’s grasps. He buries his face straight into Soonyoung’s shoulder as another stroke continues rhythmically against his jeans, letting a needy mewling sound of his mouth and an instinctive thrust upwards in his hips in order for Soonyoung to take more hold of him. 

“Can I?” Soonyoung asks him politely, earning an eager nod from Chan as he unzips the other’s jeans and gingerly places his hand down, sliding it further until he reaches Chan’s member. He makes a noise of surprise, only earning a questionable look from Chan as to _why_ Soonyoung made a sound once he found his dick. “Oh, sorry. I just… well you’re bigger than I thought.” 

“Bigger than you?” Chan playfully teases. 

Soonyoung fakes a gasp. “Hardly, I’m so much bigger.” He huffs. 

The feeling of Soonyoung’s hand on his dick is a nice welcoming touch, and Chan can’t help but melt into it, as Soonyoung gently pumps him with his hand and decorates his neck with soft kisses, occasionally taking some to suck on it. He grips onto Soonyoung’s shirt for support, as his hips naturally buck up into the welcomed hand, just wanting more and more of Soonyoung, and his mouth won’t stop making delightful cries and pleads. 

Sooyoung pulls away from his neck and snickers into his ear. “Not that I don’t _mind_ you making these noises Channie, but is there anyone else still here?” He’s really hoping that another patron or worse one of Chan’s parents weren’t just been outside the room listening to the entire thing in the studio. 

Chan shakes his head. “No.” He breathes out, groaning as Soonyoung rubs his thumb over the tip of his member. He buries himself into his shoulder again, slightly embarrassed at hearing himself make these noises from just a simple handjob. 

“Good.” Soonyoung answers with a smirk. “Because I wanna hear more of those noises.” 

Chan shivers at how sensual those words are, before whining at the lack of touch as Soonyoung removes his hand, slightly teasing him that Chan needs to be patient. He feels his zipper getting fussed with, and it makes his heart beat faster at the unknown of what Soonyoung was possibly going to do to him. He had said he wanted to do _multiple_ things to him, but that left it up to a lot of different possibilities and a lot of different roads both of them could go down. 

And speaking of going down....

Chan’s breathing hitches as he instinctively grips onto Soonyoung’s hair as he feels the older male place his hands on his sides and take him into his mouth. He lets out a satisfying long groan as Soonyoung’s tongue slides up and down the side of his throbbing member, leaving the occasional whimper at the small bites he feels being placed alongside each suck. His body naturally wants more, wants all of himself taken in, wants to be devoured, but he holds back, letting Soonyoung what he pleases to him, as he certainly doesn’t want to rush their unexpected experience together. 

Eventually, Soonyoung hollows out his cheeks, taking more of the younger male inside the depths of his warm mouth, nearly making Chan throw back his head in pleasure it felt so good. He feels Soonyoung suck harder, push himself further into teasing and tasting every little bit of Chan, and god it’s the hottest thing in the world watching the older male go down on him. He’s so focused, fixated, like any performance he does, and it’s clear his intention is making Chan feel good, and giving him something he most certainly won’t forget. 

Fingers grip harder onto Soonyoung’s hair, clearly enjoying all the attention his member is experiencing, and another couple mewls and whimpers echo out of Chan’s mouth as he begins to inch closer and closer to his orgasm. He cries out to him that he’s getting closer, hips bucking forward as he wants Soonyoung to take more of him in, but also not wanting to accidentally choke him in the process. His legs are quivering as each suck, each nip, each pump dives him further and further over the edge, but he doesn’t give in right away. He wants it all to last longer, wants to savior every second he has with Soonyoung looking like this, so he continues to hold out, his body beginning to drive itself crazy as he prevents himself from finishing. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t last much longer as his body begins to quiver from excitement and he feels his body begin to release right into the other’s mouth. Soonyoung doesn’t stop sucking on him, almost milking him out as Chan rides out his orgasm until the end. When he finally finishes and Chan basically collapses his head right up against the wall behind him, as his legs start to shake, almost wanting to give out from how good that blowjob honestly felt. 

His eyes glance down at the other as he hears a satisfying pop and Soonyoung pulls away from Chan’s member. The fact that he managed to swallow basically all of him was hot enough, but the devilishly looking grin and a bit of his own release on the other’s face is enough to almost make Chan hard again. 

“Do you want me to stop, or do you want something else?” Soonyoung cheekily asks, and softly trails his fingers over the other’s erection, snickering as it twitches, knowing it’s still sensitive from it’s recent orgasm. “Because I’m sure this guy wouldn’t mind going for another round.” 

Chan nods, his body trying to stable it’s breathing as his hand still remains in Soonyoung’s hair. He strokes it lovingly as Soonyoung just looks at him, with those beautiful eyes of his, resting against his thighs, and patiently waiting for Chan to catch his breath and answer his question. 

“We… we can if you want.” He manages to get out, his cheeks starting to turn a nice color of red at the suggestion of going further than simply blowing each other off. “I mean, if you don’t want too we can just continue this and…” 

Soonyoung tilts his head curiously and pouts. “Who said I didn’t want too?” 

“I’m just making sure!” Chan fires back. 

“I give you a handjob, go down on you, make you cum, practically milk you dry, and you don’t think I wouldn’t want to go further than that? Really?” 

“Well, it’s not like I do this every weekend, Soonyoung.” 

“I mean, I can certainly arrange that for you.” 

“How about we get through one performance before we start preparing for another?”

“Listen. After I’m done with you, I’m _certain_ you’re going to be asking for more.” 

“You know every second you keep talking, it’s killing my erection.” 

“So demanding, you’re like a spoiled princess.” Soonyoung teases, before moving away from the other’s thighs after pressing a soft kiss to them and standing up. “Gimme a second.” 

The older male begins to head over to his backpack, and starts to pull things out, almost as if he’s looking for something. After a couple seconds of checking what appears to be the usual spots, he begins to curse and practically starts throwing out all of his stuff onto the dance floor, which makes Chan a bit curious as to what Soonyoung is exactly looking for. 

He pulls up his pants slightly and walks over. “What are you searching for?” He asks.

“Condom.” Soonyoung replies back, glancing up to see the younger male’s embarrassed but confused face. “Well, I’m guessing you didn’t come prepare with one?” 

Chan makes a face. “No?” 

“God, you didn’t really plan for any of this, did you Chan? And you’re the one who asked me to fuck you.” Soonyoung teases to the sheepish male, who nudges him with his foot and a huff. 

“Well, did you bring one?” 

“Uh yeah, I always carry one.” 

“Why?”

“For moments like these. C’mon, safe sex is important Channie, didn’t they teach you that?” 

Chan rolls his eyes, soon snickering as Soonyoung finally pulls one out and looks at the younger male triumphantly. “Well aren’t you just like a one stop shop for everyone’s sexual needs.” He teases, as Soonyoung starts to throw everything back into his bag. 

“Yeah, you want a vibrator or something?” Soonyoung jokes, before his eyes begin to light up at how _good_ that idea just sounded. “Oh my fucking god, you just gave me the best idea ever. I should totally start carrying one in my bag.”

“What if it starts going off in class?”

“Then I’ll just say it’s my phone.” 

“You’re horrible.” 

“I know.” Soonyoung’s eyes flicker suggestively, as he stands up and leans back into the other’s personal space. “You want me.” 

“I do actually.” Chan breathes, almost begging the other to get back to what they had just been doing a minute ago and satisfy him. 

The eagerness in the other’s tone makes Soonyoung head straight back to what he was doing minutes ago, as he pushes Chan against the dance studio mirrors and begins to kiss him roughly. There’s a small clang of the mirror from the force of the younger male hitting him, and a soft exchange of checking to make sure both of them are okay, before continuing what they originally started, both entwining themselves into a heated passion. Chest to chest, hearts pounding as one, a fluid movement between lips, both knowing exactly what each other’s needs, what each other wants, and more importantly what each other desires. 

Their lips part from each other, both of them catching their breaths, as they stare into each other lustfully, both nearly shaking in anticipation in what was next to come. Chan’s jeans are the first to slip off, as both Soonyoung and him hurryingly get them off, kicking socks and shoes along with it. Before Soonyoung gets to Chan’s underwear, he stops and looks at it, snickering at the cute cartoonish looking dinosaurs on them. He glances up at Chan with a cheeky grin as the younger male sticks his tongue out, knowing exactly what the older male is going to say. 

“You’re adorable.” Soonyoung mentions, taking his fingers to each side of the underwear and beginning to slip it down, before taking them off and throwing them with the rest of the pile. He satisfyingly looks down at Chan’s erection, still present, and slightly dripping, it nearly makes him go down again, but he knows he has other more important things to accomplish. 

The older male begins to rip open the condom wrapper, as Chan starts to slip down his grey sweats slightly, making sure to jokingly comment on Soonyoung’s own cartoonish looking underwear, to which Soonyoung responds with his own tongue sticking out. The sweats soon end up slipped down between his ankles, and his underwear soon joins them as Chan slowly pushes them down as well, revealing Soonyoung’s own erection. 

“Bet it would pretty around your mouth.” Soonyoung comments, after catching Chan staring at him, and snickering when the younger male hits him on the shoulder, his face a nice shade of pink at the comment. “Guess will have to find out next time, yeah?” 

The condom soon gets rolled on, through the assistance of both of their hands, and a soft kiss is soon shared between them once it’s done. Soonyoung instructs the younger male to turn around, who looks at him questionably as to why the older male would ask such a thing, only to cause Soonyoung to chuckle in response. 

“Well there’s not exactly that many good places I can do this Chan, unless you got a secret bed in the back.” He tells him, as Chan turns himself around, his back now facing the other and his front squished up against up the mirror. 

Chan snorts. “Sorry, no such thing.” He tells him, peeking his eyes up towards the mirror, and blushing. He’s going to be watching himself the entire time this happens. Shifting slightly, he starts to pout to Soonyoung. “Do we really have to do this against the mirror?” 

Soonyoung nods. “Yeah.” He snickers, trailing his fingers up and down the other’s ass cheeks. He stops at one point, smacking it gently, watching the skin bounce at the ripple and hearing Chan let out a whimper at the feeling. “I want you to see all the cute faces you’re about to make while I fuck you nice and hard.” 

The younger male’s face darkens. “Soonyoung, that’s embarrassing, can we please move somewhere else?” He starts to whine. 

Another slap is made against Chan’s ass, and another groan escapes the younger male’s lips. “No, you don’t get to make the decisions on where I have you.” He tells him sternly, smacking him again, and rubbing it gently afterwards. “Think of it as punishment for leaving me by myself after last week.” 

Chan lets out a huff, Soonyoung really isn’t going to let him down after that one is he? 

A wet finger soon slips inside of Chan, causing him to let out an audible gasp as he feels it slowly enter him. He arches back into it instinctively wanting more of it inside of him. “Y-You can put two in me.” He shakingly whispers to Soonyoung who looks at him suspiciously. The younger male blushes a shade of color as he clears his throat. “I um… thought about you in… the shower before my shift.” 

“Oh really now?” Soonyoung grins, and does what he’s told as he slips another finger inside of the other, burying himself deep as he basically finger fucks Chan gently, feeling the other roll his hips backwards. “What was I doing then? Was it something similar to this?” He watches as Chan’s face twists in the mirror as he brushes past his prostate and lets out a sheepish nod. 

“Hot.” He whispers, as he leans in close to nibble on the other’s ear as he continues to push his fingers in and out of the younger male. “Won’t lie, I might have been thinking about something similar the past couple nights. Glad to know they won’t have to be dreams anymore.” 

Chan blushes at the comment, but he… kinda feels the same. He lets out a whimper as Soonyoung pulls his fingers out of him, hearing the older male snicker in response. The tip of the other’s erection lines up against his entrance, and he feels it probe at him gently, but not fully entering inside of him. He whines and tries to dig his hips back onto it, but it only earns another smack on his ass, and a groan out of his lips. 

“Spoiled princess.” Soonyoung teases, nudging him again. 

Chan rolls his eyes at the comment. “Do you do this with everyone you fuck?” 

“Nah, just the ones I really want to take my time with.” Soonyoung teases, kissing the nape of the younger male’s neck, before he finally complies and slides himself into him, hearing a slight hiss and a whimper once he finally bottoms out in him. He kisses the neck again, shushing Chan while he does. “Take your time, I can wait for you.” He reassures, seeing how uncomfortable Chan looks with his face all scrunched up and eyes twisted closed. 

Chan mumbles out a soft thank you, before finally opening up his eyes and meeting his pink sweaty looking mess of a reflection staring right back at him. He catches Soonyoung noticing what he’s doing as well, and snickers with a grin, only causing Chan to blush deeper at the fact he’s going to basically watch himself get fucked by Soonyoung in the reflection of the mirror. 

“God you’re the fucking worst.” He huffs with a shaky breath. 

A slap echoes across his ass cheek, and Soonyoung lets out another snicker. “Yup. I know.” 

Finally, Chan feels ready enough, and instructs the older male to finally move. He holds back a soft whimper as the first thrust goes into him because _god_ he did not expect Soonyoung to be bigger than him. He knew however if he were to make any sort of comment, Soonyoung would never let him live him down, so he decides to keep quiet and bear it. 

The thrusts continue slowly into him, and the pain starts to dissipate each time, and it begins to feel a lot better. Chan starts to groan at the feeling, a familiar sensation that he’s craved for a long time that he’s now finally experiencing. He catches his reflection briefly in the mirror, lips parted, sweat beginning to drip down his face, and cheeks a bright shade of color, and again, he curses Soonyoung’s name a little bit as he does. He resorts to shutting his eyes then, not really wanting to see his embarrassing expression that he keeps making each time Soonyoung thrusts into him. 

Gasps and pants begin to build as a rhythm soon begins to build themselves into each other. Soonyoung could practically feel himself shiver at the sight of Chan with his own body pressed up against him, gasping and moaning for more of him each time his hips rocked into his body. He even starts to feel Chan begin to thrust his own body back onto him instinctively, trying to get all of Soonyoung into him everytime he enters. 

“God you’re beautiful from this angle.” He whispers as Chan peeks his eyes open to look at the older male behind him. “Are you going to keep your eyes closed the entire time I fuck you?” 

“I’m not watching myself get off to you.” Chan retorts back with a pout. 

“Why not? You’re making the cutest little faces for me right now.” Soonyoung purrs, thrusting himself into Chan and watching him quickly shut his eyes close and let out a lovely noise pass his lips. He bites his lip, that was really cute of the younger male, but he decides to not let him suffer for much longer. 

He slides himself out of Chan, who immediately looks confused as to why Soonyoung suddenly stopped, but he soon clues in when Soonyoung instructs him to turn around and face his back against the wall. Chan complies, and soon the two face each other. 

Soonyoung sheepishly lets out a grin. “Think you suffered long enough.” He teases and presses his sweaty forehead against the younger male’s. “Leg up around my waist, and squeeze your thighs….” His eyes flicker up dangerously. “... just like last time okay?” 

“O-Okay.” Chan breathes out, and does what he’s told, placing one of his legs up around Soonyoung’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck for support, and squeezing him tightly as he feels Soonyoung slide himself right into him once again, moaning in the process as he does. 

The thrusts pick themselves up, but this time they are faster than before. Their hips both begin to move as one, Soonyoung pushing upwards and Chan pushing down, just like before, except this time there’s less clothing and more passion. The friction drives itself further, and it starts to become a mess for both of them, as the moment of desperation and want slowly crawl up, and their minds return back into that messy state like before, full of lust, desire, and need. 

“Soonyoung.” Chan begins to pathetically whimper out, arching his back against the mirror. “Fuck me more, mmm… please. Fuck me more. Harder please harder, oh god… yes, harder.” 

“Is it that good?” Soonyoung questions, after hearing Chan’s list of demands become louder and louder at every thrust Soonyoung was driving into him. 

“S-Shut up.” The younger male chokes out of his unsteady voice. 

“Oh Soonyoung, fuck me more. Fuck me harder. Oh your dick is so good in me~” Soonyoung mocks, and earns a hit in the shoulder from the flustered younger male. “What!? That’s how you sound like right now, all loud and needy.” 

Chan hisses. “I’m n-not that loud!” 

“Chan, I’m like actually shocked we haven’t gotten a noise complaint from next door because of how loud you’re being right now.” 

“Fine, maybe I am a _bit_ loud.” 

“See?” Soonyoung grins and then lets out a sigh. “Guess this newly imagined dream of me fucking you while there are other lessons going on in the dance studio won’t become a reality.”

“Oh my _god_ Soonyoung!” 

“What? You honestly haven’t considered it at all before?” 

Chan’s eyes glance down shyly. “Not _really_.” He mumbles out, but knowing full well that Soonyoung was smirking at him in a form of torment. “Don’t give me that look, asshole.” 

“Mmm not my fault you’re a horrible liar Chan.” Soonyoung teases. 

“Okay, fine!” Chan yells out with a huff at his sudden outburst of frustration. “I have maybe… _maybe_ … thought about it a little bit.” 

“Oh my god, we’re totally doing that next time your closing.” 

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Chan stammers out at the other’s eagerness.

“What? It would be fun, Chan.” Soonyoung whispers seductively, rolling his hips back into the younger male as he does, hearing him letting out a satisfying groan once he does. “Me fucking you against the wall, as you try and hold back all of your cute little noises your making, while we both know that outside of the door there’s several people out there who could possibly walk in on us having sex…”

The bells on the front entrance door jingle, and it causes them both to stop. They look at each other, almost as if it were to say _Did we hear that or were we imagining things?_ but then they start to hear the sound of footsteps entering the studio, and that causes both of their hearts to race rapidly. 

Someone’s here. 

In the studio. 

Right now. 

And they’re both like this.

Fuck. 

“Channie, are you still here?” A feminine voice calls out, who Chan guesses immediately as Yerim. She continues walking further in the studio, her voice travelling as she calls out for the male once again. “Hellloooo Earth to Lee Chan, are we still cleaning up the studio? Or did you leave the door unlocked again?” 

Chan can’t possibly think of a worst situation than he’s currently in right now. 

“Fuck that’s Yerim.” Chan whispers quietly. 

“What’s she doing here?” Soonyoung asks back, just as quietly. 

“Probably back looking for something.” 

“How did she even get in?” 

“I didn’t lock the front door.” Chan tells him, only to earn a scowl from the older male. He responds with a flick against Soonyoung’s forehead and a huff. “Look I didn’t think _I_ would be in this current position with you right now, Soonyoung, so I didn’t lock the front door genius.” 

Yerim calls out Chan’s name again, and both of them debate on whether or not Chan should answer back. Ultimately, the two decide that it’s probably in best interest if he does. Even if the probability of Yerim discovering the two of them in here was really low, if someone were to find out what he was doing with Soonyoung, he would probably never hear the end of it from his parents about this inappropriate behavior in their studio. 

Or even worst, Yerim would hold this as blackmail over him. 

“Yeah, I’m here Yeri.” Chan finally calls back to Yerim. “Just cleaning up right now!” 

“Oh hey! Do you know if by chance I left my headphones here?” Yeri questions. 

“Um, check the studio! You might have left them there.” 

“Can you possibly go check them for me? I don’t wanna mess up your clean floors.” 

The younger male looks to Soonyoung, who immediately shakes his head and securely holds him tightly at the hips, basically telling Chan in a way that he wasn’t going to simply let him move until they finished what they started. He then bites his lips nervously trying to figure out what he could possibly say as a good enough excuse for her to check the room, while Soonyoung just waits impatiently. 

“You know the longer this takes, the faster this kills my erection.” Soonyoung mocks, bringing up what Chan had said before hand. 

Chan hisses. “Fuck off, I’m trying to think.” Which he does, for another couple seconds until he finally comes up with some sort of bullshit excuse he could give to Yerim. “No, sorry I can’t! I’m a bit…” He then lets out a soft gasp, as he feels Soonyoung begin to thrust back up into his body. For a moment it nearly causes him to lose his train of thought before he finally finishes off his sentence. “... busy m-mopping the floor in here right now! But you can go check though, the door s-should be still open!” 

“Sounds good, thank you!” Yerim chimes back, and the two hear the girl scuffle by their door and head into the studio that she and her friends were working in half an hour ago. 

Soonyoung continues to do exactly what he’s doing, starting up his rhythm into the younger male, even if the younger male begins to protest for him to stop. “Do you actually want me to stop? Or are you just scared that she’s going to hear you?” He teases, hearing Chan let out another gasp and quickly place his hand over his mouth to stop the noises coming out. “You have to keep quiet if want me to continue fucking you.” 

“Not my fault it feels good.” Chan quickly breathes out, almost letting out another moan before he buries his face right into Soonyoung’s neck, quaking as he keeps trying to muffle himself some more. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Soonyoung teases, rolling himself upward into Chan and slowly beginning to quicken his pace into him, matching the speed that was similar to the one before they unfortunately stopped. 

Both of their minds fall back into a similar sensation that they experienced last week, body and brain beginning to feel all fuzzy, the building of pleasure climbing further and further nearly reaching the tipping point, it’s almost too much to say the least. Soonyoung can feel Chan’s breathing deepen harder against his neck, almost causing him to let out a curse at how hot that feels against his skin, how he knows he’s the one doing this to Chan, and only him. 

“Soonyou-” Chan nearly bellows out before the older male quickly pulls back and silences him with his lips. He hears the whimpering sobs come out from the other, as he thrusts into him again, feeling the tingling sensation drive through Chan’s body as one leg nearly buckles while the other squeezes itself tighter around him. 

That was close, almost too close. 

Carefully Soonyoung pulls away, making sure Chan immediately covers his mouth afterwards. “You have to keep quiet Chan.” He whispers sternly, and watches as the other nods, tears blinking in his eyes. “Seriously. How long does it take for someone to find their headphones?”

“Soonyoung.” Chan begins to whimper out again. 

“Like seriously, it can’t be that difficult to find them.”

“Soonyoung.” 

“Next time you’re locking the doors.” 

“ _Soonyoung_.” 

“What?” Soonyoung asks, only to then clue in as to why Chan was calling out his name, he’s extremely close to climaxing, but he’s terrified of accidentally slipping up again like before. So the older male reaches one of his hands up to Chan’s hands and moves it away gently. “Don’t pull away until your done, okay?” And soon he leans into the younger male for a kiss. 

Chan wraps his arms tighter around Soonyoung’s neck, as he tries to kiss him back, but it’s nothing more than a messy sloppy attempt at just him trying to hold himself back from crying out Soonyoung’s name as he climaxes. He tries to focus on it some more, but his body refuses to quiet down, wanting to naturally pull away as it starts to shake and inch closer to his upcoming peak. But thankfully Soonyoung just keeps his lips firmly on his, not letting him go or pull away, as with a couple more thrusts into him, he finally reaches it. 

A long soft cry soon ripples through the younger male, as he orgrasms onto himself and the other. His body seemingly starts to go limp, as if all of his energy he had minutes ago were drained by one last hurrah. Chan then pulls away, steadily catching his breath as he lets Soonyoung continue to have his way with him. He watches as Soonyoung bites his bottom lip, holding himself back as he lets one thrust ripple through Chan’s body, as he finally climaxes inside of the other, and breathes out a quiet but sensual sound of the other’s name. 

Breathless pants are soon the only thing that carry themselves through the room, as they’re both brought back to something neither of them expected they would be in together. 

The aftermath. 

They both look the same like they were before. Lips parted, hair messy, sweat dripping down each other’s face, but this time it’s different. There’s no running away this time, no what ifs lingering through the air, it’s just them, and only them together in this moment. 

“Did you know you have a really cute face when you orgasm?” Soonyoung whispers to him, and presses a kiss against the other’s cheek. “I’m glad I got to see it again.” 

Chan laughs, and moves one hand up to wipe the tears that had fallen from his face. “Too bad you couldn’t see yours, it looked like you were going to rip off your bottom lip off from how hard you were biting it.” He teases back. 

“Hmm, guess you’ll have to show me next time.” Soonyoung suggests as once again adjusts the glasses that nearly got knocked off throughout their moment. “Unless, you thought my performance wasn’t enough to meet your standards.” 

“I’d say it’s a pass.” Chan replies with a smile, then snickers. “Just barely though.” 

Soonyoung opens his mouth, almost if to protest, but a knock then heard on the door, and it causes Chan to scream out of shock of the noise. That only makes Yerim laugh hard, and if Chan weren’t in this position with Soonyoung right now, he’d go out there and kick her ass. 

“Oops, sorry to scare you Channie~ But I’m just letting you know I found them.” She tells Chan, still laughing from behind the wooden door. “Thanks for letting me in again Channie, have a good night!” 

“Bye Yeri, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Chan calls back, honestly forgetting for a moment that Yeri had been in the building the entire time this was happening between them. 

The door jingles for (hopefully) the last time, and both of them breath out a sigh of relief. 

“So next time, locked doors.” Soonyoung tells the other, as he slowly pulls himself out of him, before then taking off the semen filled condom of his. 

Chan laughs as he bends down to reach for his clothing. “How about, oh I don’t know, a bed next time? Do you know how it feels to get fucked against a mirror? It’s not comfortable.” 

“Yeah, but you have to admit, it was pretty hot.” 

“Okay, it was kinda hot.” 

“See? Told you.” 

“Just shut up and hand me some tissues.” 

Soonyoung snickers once he does, handing over some tissues that he managed to grab out of his backpack as he threw out the condom. The two of them begin to clean themselves up, trying to pretend as if nothing happened in this room between them, and actually make themselves look presentable in case another patron were to accidentally walk through the studio doors. 

Hair gets placed back where it needs too, pants and underwear slip back up, and shirts get fixed back into their original clean place, and after about a couple minutes Soonyoung and Chan appear to look a lot more normal than before. 

Except for one thing. 

“Holy shit.” Soonyoung says, finally noticing the stain from Chan’s release that was now decorating itself proudly onto his black shirt. He grins as he admires it in the mirror. “ _Fuck_ Chan, you came so much on me, that’s so hot.” 

Chan nearly chokes after hearing those words leave Soonyoung’s mouth. “Dude shut the fuck up!” He manages to spit out. 

“I am never washing this shirt again. _Ever._ ” The older male proudly declares, which only earns a swift punch to the shoulder from Chan. He lets out a laugh in response, as Chan furiously looks at him, all flustered and embarrassed from his comment. He slinks his arms around the younger male and pulls him into a nice endearing hug, to which Chan eventually sighs into it and returns.

“You want me to help you close up for the evening?” He asks sincerely, before chuckling. “Heard that your broom went _missing_ so you might need an extra hand or two to help.” 

Chan rolls his eyes at the broom comment, but nods. “I’d like that, yeah.” 

Although there was the saying, many hands make light work, it didn’t necessarily apply to Soonyoung. He’s absolutely hopeless throughout the entire procedure in helping Chan clean up the studio, and honestly he just keeps making more of a mess than it was before. 

By the fifth time he knocks the mop bucket over, Soonyoung gets benched (literally) by the younger male to just stay put and sit down on the benches while Chan finishes for the evening. 

After a half an hour of cleaning, the two finally finish. They then head back to the studio room, where Soonyoung grabs his things, and makes their way to the front entrance. Chan grabs his from behind the desk, and does a couple other things, while Soonyoung waits for him outside. Chan joins him moments later, closes the door behind him, and securely locking it. 

“So,” Soonyoung begins with a warm smile. “You… um wanna come back to my place?” 

Chan feels himself turn a bright shade of color as Soonyoung offers him to come back to his place. He opens his mouth, searching for words to really respond with, as his heart tries to not smash through his ribcage and burst. “I… um…” He stammers before finally just giving the other a firm nod in response to his question. 

“Cool. I just… this is going to sound dumb, but I don’t really want our evening together to end.” Soonyoung says, sincerely, and moves his hand closer to the younger male’s and entwins their fingers together. He smiles at him dearly, and Chan can’t help but sheepishly smile back in return, pressing his face back into the other’s neck. 

“It doesn’t sound dumb.” Chan answers him, as he squeezes Soonyoung’s hand tighter. He blushes a bit harder as these words come out of his mouth. “I… don’t really want this evening to really end right now either.” 

And so it didn’t. 

* * *

The rest of the night wasn’t as eventful as their time in the studio, but it certainly did involve a lot more intimate moments together, and especially a lot more continuous comments from Soonyoung about how loud Chan certainly every time they finished another round between them. He knew he was definitely going to get an earful from his roommates later, but he didn’t care, he had waited long enough for the younger male to be with him, so he was going to savor every moment he had with him, and Chan felt the exact same. 

Morning soon rolls around, as Chan wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He groans, as he reaches out to the sound of a girl group cheerfully belting out their lyrics to him. He finally reaches his phone and drags it closer to him, as he picks it up and lets out a groggy greeting to the other responder. 

“Dude, where are you. You didn’t come home last night.” Hansol asks over the phone, clearly having been a bit worried as to why his roommate didn’t make it back to their dormitory after he finished up his shift. 

Chan peeks his eye open, noticing that he is _clearly_ not in his dormitory bed, and in fact actually in someone else’s bed, and soon clues into the fact that he not only went back over to Soonyoung’s apartment, but he also stayed the night. 

“Um…” He begins, sheepishly remembering all that went down. “I’m at a friend’s house?” 

“A friend’s house.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Which friend then?”

“It’s… um complicated.” 

Hansol lets out a sigh over the phone. “Look Chan, I’m not going to grill you about where you are, what you’re doing, or anything, but please just tell me your safe, alright?”

Chan nods, even though the other can’t see it. “Yeah, I’ll be home… eventually. Thanks for checking in on me Nonnie.” He replies back, only to hear a _Yeah yeah just be safe_ , and goodbyes share themselves between them, and the two then hang up. 

The younger male buries himself back into the blankets for a bit longer. He’s noticed that Soonyoung isn’t right beside him as he wakes up, and judging by the time on his phone, it’s nearly noon, so it either means Soonyoung is out somewhere, possibly at work, or what Chan really hopes for, he’s just outside in the living room or something waiting for him to get up. 

Which he eventually does, practically scurrying around the room looking for his clothing that was basically ripped off of him throughout their second round of the evening and discarded somewhere onto the floor. He steps over the crowded floor, mumbling slightly to himself how Soonyoung really needs to tidy up, and manages to at least find his underwear and white tank top, but can’t seem to locate his hoodie and his jeans. He decides to make due with something of Soonyoung’s, finding the pair of grey sweats that he wore last night, and what looks like to be an old black hoodie from his time on their high school's volleyball team. 

After dressing himself, and thankfully finding his glasses still in one piece, he peeks his head out of Soonyoung’s bedroom and into the hall. He’s only been over to Soonyoung’s apartment once, and that was just to pick something up that he needed to bring to the class studio for later, so he at least had some sort of familiarity of the place. 

He checks to see if there’s any noise from the living room or the kitchen, and after a couple seconds of listening, he doesn’t catch anything, so it’s safe to say that his roommate Seokmin isn’t awake then. Silently he slips out of Soonyoung’s bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him, as he starts to make his way down the hallway. 

“Well you’re a new face.” A voice calls out to him, which nearly makes Chan jump out of his skin, as he turns to meet what appears to be Soonyoung’s second roommate that Seokmin mentioned in passing at the party last week. “If you’re looking for Soonyoung, he just stepped out for second, mentioning how he needed to pick up something for I guess you.” 

Chan swallows a lump in his throat as the shorter male continues to stare at him with a resting bitch face. “Um… thanks.” He responds awkwardly, as the other walks past him and into the living room, carrying his laptop underneath his arm. 

“There’s coffee if you want any. Cups are in the second shelf. Milk is in the fridge. Sugar is fucking somewhere, I don’t remember where Seokmin put it.” The roommate continues in a monotone voice, as he sits down onto the couch and flips open his laptop, clearly done with the conversation with the younger male. 

Chan nods, a coffee doesn’t actually sound too bad. “Thanks.” He says, and makes his way into the kitchen like he was instructed before hand. He finds the coffee machine with a fresh pot of coffee in it, and pours it into a cup that he manages to grab from the shelf. A bit of milk and some sugar later, and Chan successfully gets himself a fresh cup of coffee, which he can’t help but sigh into as he takes a sip. 

“Good morning Jihoon~” A loud voice soon bellows out from the hallway, nearly causing Chan to _again_ jump out of his skin, as Seokmin gracefully makes his entrance into the living room, clearly just coming out of the shower, and clearly much more of a morning person than the unnamed roommate who glares at him from his spot on the couch. 

Seokmin’s eyes soon meet Chan, and he lets out a gasp. “Oh my god.” He then lets out a grin. “Oh my fucking god, that was _you_ with Soonyoung last night?!” 

Chan blushes, guess he was that loud like Soonyoung said. “Hi Seokmin.” He awkwardly says, as he moves his fingers gently over the coffee mug, not knowing whether to leave the two be in the living room and simply hide out in Soonyoung’s bedroom until he comes back, or to just stand awkwardly in the kitchen and listen to both of Soonyoung’s roommates possibly bitch and complain about how loud he was last night. 

Thankfully, it’s neither. 

“Wait, you know him?” The roommate named Jihoon asks, as he turns to look at Chan in the kitchen, who sheepishly gives him a wave as he stares. 

Seokmin nods, still maintaining a grin. “Jihoon, _that’s_ Chan.” He tells him. 

What does he mean _that’s_ Chan?

“Oh my fucking god _that’s_ Chan?!” 

Wait, why is he saying it like that too.

“Yes, _that’s_ Chan!” 

Oh my god, fucking stop saying it like that please. 

“Holy shit.” Jihoon says, finally stopping the train of _that’s Chan._ He throws his hands up in the air, like it’s almost a celebration and groans loudly as he leans back on the couch. “Fucking finally, I was going to lose my mind if I heard one more comment out of Soonyoung’s mouth about how he missed his opportunity with Chan last week.” 

Oh. 

_Oh_.

Chan’s beet red now. 

Seokmin notices this instantly, just like before hand, and lets out a chuckle. “Ah, don’t take any offense to what Jihoon is saying, Chan.” He assures him with a beaming smile. “Soonyoung, he’s… um, well ever since the party he’s kinda been…” 

Jihoon butts in to continue. “Literally, he would not stop talking about he fucked up with you at the party, and acted all depressed for the past week about it.” He shouts. 

The taller male laughs at the added on comment, and continues off of it. “Yeah, that’s more or less what happened, so it’s nice that he actually decided to act on his feelings, instead of stuffing another round of fried kimchi into his mouth.” He explains to Chan, who begins to feel his heart swell more and more as Seokmin keeps going. “God he’s had like this crush on you for like… Jihoon how long was it?” 

“Fucking long enough to drive me crazy and hate the name Chan.” 

“So a year I think, right Jihoonie?” 

“Seokmin, why are you even asking me these questions when you’re just going to answer them right afterwards anyways?” 

“So yeah, it’s been a while.” 

“Oh my fucking god.” 

Chan smiles sheepishly, almost feeling these sort of butterflies flutter through him, as the words Seokmin and Jihoon (sorta) say really settle into the younger male. Soonyoung likes him, like actually likes him, like their moment shared together in the studio wasn’t necessarily a one time fling, and more importantly he’s also had a crush on him over these past years, and it’s also been so annoyingly obvious to his roommates as well that _they’ve_ even been complaining about it, just like Hansol has. 

“Well, thanks for telling me.” He manages to finally say to the two of them. He tucks a piece of his pink hair behind his ears as he stares at his coffee in front of him. “I’ll make sure to um… let him know I feel the same.” 

“Finally this soap opera can fucking end.” Jihoon groans out, pumping his fist victoriously in the air, as Seokmin and Chan both start to laugh at the smaller male’s dry response. 

Chan comfortably settles into the apartment after Seokmin invites him too. They eventually end up sitting together with Jihoon on the couch, who they guessed wanted to get some work done, but ends up caving and joining them in their bouts of excitable conversations. 

Soon they hear the door get unlocked, and the boy who they were all just talking about makes his way through the door, wearing Chan’s hoodie, and carrying what appears to be some grocery bags. He slips off his shoes and makes his way inside, but stops as he notices his roommate and a familiar sight sitting on his couch all huddled together. 

“Oh hey, you’re awake.” Soonyoung smiles to Chan, as Seokmin gets up from the couch and offers to put away the grocery bags in the kitchen. “I had to um… get a couple things from the store, I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” 

Chan goes to answer, but Jihoon decides to instead. “It was long enough for Seokmin and I to grill him of answers if your dick was actually the size you say it is.” He teases, to only earn an eye roll and _ha ha you’re so funny Ji_ as he makes his way into the kitchen to help Seokmin. 

The younger male decides to join them, leaving Jihoon to finally get some work done on his laptop. He sees Soonyoung face bunch up as he catches him coming into the kitchen, a nice bright starry smile spreading across his face lovingly. 

“You don’t have to help, you’re our guest.” Soonyoung tells him, but Chan shakes his head and insists that he helps instead. “Ah, but you’ll spoil the surprise Channie, I was going to make you breakfast this morning.” 

“Wow, you never make _me_ breakfast, and I’ve been your best friend for years.” Seokmin says with a pretend huff as he puts away some fruit in the fridge. 

Chan laughs at the comment, while Soonyoung nudges the taller male in the arm as he puts away some milk. “Yah, can you and Ji not poke fun at me this early in the morning? I’m trying to, I don’t know, not scare Chan off from never wanting to come here ever again.” 

“By the way, he was yelling your name last night, I don’t think that’s going to happen Soonie.” Jihoon calls out from the living, immediately shutting Chan up from his bit of laughter, and only starting Seokmin to laugh at the dismay of the younger male. 

Soonyoung groans and runs a hand through his hair. “Oh my fucking god, can you both leave before I murder the two of you.” He whines, which Seokmin takes the hint that they’re bugging Soonyoung enough and finishes packing away the groceries before heading in the living room to retrieve Jihoon from the couch. 

“Why do _we_ have to leave? We pay for the rent here too, this is bullshit.” Jihoon complains, as Seokmin practically drags him off the couch.

Seokmin laughs. “C’mon, you can finish working on your paper in my room Ji.” He tells the younger male, who just sighs and lets out a small _Fine_ until the two descend down the hallway and into one of the rooms, leaving both Chan and Soonyoung finally to themselves. 

The older male sighs and looks at Chan sheepishly. “Sorry, they’re a bit _much_ in the morning sometimes. I hope they didn’t like actually say anything horrible about me or something.” He tells the other, laughing awkwardly at the end. 

“Nah, nothing really.” Chan replies back, shifting through the bag and pulling out a couple more items and putting them on the counter. “Though they did ask about your dick size.” 

“And, what did you tell them?” 

“That mine was bigger.” 

Soonyoung snickers and pinches at Chan’s sides, causing him to slightly shriek and hit the other in response. “Bullshit, you were Chan. And even if it was bigger you weren’t complaining about it at all last night.” He suggestively teases. 

“Well you make do with you have.” Chan teases right back with a smirk, and for a moment this bickering between them feels oddly domestic, and well… almost right in a way. 

It doesn’t help that right afterwards, the two of them both starting cooking breakfast together, and that domestic feeling only seems to continue. From bumping into each other playfully in the kitchen, to making each other laugh with stupid jokes and comments, it almost falls into a sort of pattern, like a well tuned machine working together with the parts it just seem to fit perfectly in a way, and neither of them really want this moment to end. 

But what do they really say? How do they even pick up after everything that happened? Do the both of them really feel like they have something more than intimate fling, or are they both just not wanting to deal with the fact that maybe it’s only a one sided feeling? 

“Hey.” Chan says to Soonyoung in the midst of him explaining about his new choreography he’s planning out for his project. He shifts awkwardly in his spot and fiddles with Soonyoung’s hoodie as he bites his lip, trying to find what he wants to say. “What are we?” 

Soonyoung stops stirring the eggs in the pan and looks over at the younger male. He also looks awkward, and a little bit concerned too at what Chan has to say. “Um… well what do you want us to be?” He asks back, his thumbnail naturally finding itself on his mouth for him to bite on. 

“I asked you first, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah, well I’m asking you right back Chan.” 

“That’s cheating, that’s not how it works.” 

“Well it’s my apartment, so my rules, you get to go first.” 

Chan huffs, it’s like dealing with a child sometimes. “Fine.” He mutters and takes a deep breath before continuing. “What Jihoon and Seokmin were actually talking about with me is that, um… they told me you like me, and that you have for sometime...” He says and runs his fingers through his hair, beginning to feel nervous. “And… um I also… like you back, and I also have… for sometime too… and what I’m um trying to get at is….” 

“Can I kiss you?” Soonyoung interrupts, making Chan lose his train of thought. 

Chan blinks. “I’m sorry?” 

“I said, can I kiss you?” Soonyoung says again, more sincerely and less abrupt than before. 

The younger male feels his breathing hitch, as the question drives itself again and again into his mind, before he eventually responds with a nod. He feels Soonyoung’s hands cup his cheeks as he looks up into those starry night eyes of his. He’s smiling, and Chan matches it with one of his own, before their lips press themselves against each other softly. 

It’s warm, it’s nice, it’s home. 

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t have too, because it seems like both of them just know right after they pull away what it truly means. They both giggle like school kids, as they pepper their lips again and again with little soft kisses, making both of their hearts flutter and soar like it’s never really truly felt before. 

“I like you too.” Soonyoung finally says, pressing his forehead against the younger male’s. He keeps his hands placed on the other’s cheeks, rubbing at his skin gently with his thumb. “And I think I’d really like if we could have more mornings, afternoons, maybe even some evenings like this… together, if you want too Chan.” 

Chan smiles brightly, bringing one of his hands up and holding the older male’s own. “You know Soonyoung? I think I’d really like the idea of that too.” He answers back sincerely, squeezing the hand tightly. 

And so one last kiss is shared between them, breakfast is eventually served, and maybe, just maybe, Chan thinks to himself that closing up might not be as bad as he thought it was.

Because next time, he’ll have Soonyoung to help him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @ohmyloey ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
